Confession
by PrincessTverski
Summary: A young noblewoman goes to confession on the middle of the night and receives quite the surprise. One-shot. smut. Prince Hal/OC. Enjoy!


**This is a smutty one-shot featuring Prince Hal from the Hollow Crown and an OFC. I wrote it for the THFrustration tumblr based on a prompt asking for sexy times with Tom in a church. I modified it a bit (hence Prince Hal). This is NSFW! Consider it practice for _Iron-Maiden_ :) Also, if you're a practicing christian (especially Catholic) you might find it rather sacrilegious at the end. If that upsets you, please don't read this. **

* * *

Confession

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned," Adele murmured, crossing herself.

The confessional box, and the church in which it resided, was gloomy—candles could only do so much on a moonless night. She could just make out the priest's eyes, made bright by the flames, through the lattice screen.

"What dark sins could bring such a young, careful girl to confession at the witch's hour?"

He wasn't the archbishop, the voice was far too young, and besides, no self-respecting archbishop would be hearing confessions at this ridiculous hour. She was lucky there even was a priest present. He was probably fairly new and therefore given job of keeping the devotional candles lit during the night.

"I could not sleep, father, for the thoughts tormenting me," she whispered.

"Tell me of these thoughts," his voice was deep and velvety; she could almost swear she had heard it before.

"My earthly father has fled London, abandoning me at court, to take up arms against our noble King Henry the fourth of his name, and the Prince of Wales. I know not what to do. I am angry with my father for abandoning me and I do not know who I owe my obedience to—my king or my family. Please, holy father, I need your guidance. I do not wish to bring down God's wrath upon me."

"My darling girl, do not be troubled, I am here to offer you assistance."

Her head jerked up at the term of endearment. _Darling girl_. It was not something a priest should be saying. She could not see anything but his glowing eyes under the hood of his robe, but she could feel him smiling reassuringly.

"What of the Prince of Wales, could he not offer you protection?" The priest's question seemed odd, but his voice was so reassuring, she decided to answer him, ignoring the whisper at the back of her mind telling her something wasn't right.

"I fear his Royal Highness does not know me well. My brother, may God rest his soul, counted Prince Henry as a dear friend, but I have only spent the briefest of time in his presence."

"And what were your thoughts on him?" He pressed.

"What is it like to bask in the sun? I think him the most handsome man in Christendom, in all the world."

"And did you ever have lustful thoughts about this man who is not your husband? You must confess your sins before you receive absolution."

That gave her pause, surely this priest did not know of the dark and seductive thoughts bubbling in the back of her mind? Was her ardor for the man of whom she spoke so obvious in her voice that even a priest, untrained in the art of love, could pick up on it? Yet he was right, if she wished for her soul to go to heaven, she needed to confess all her sins, even those to which she trembled to give voice.

Her pulse quickened and a flush came to her cheeks as she spoke. "I have had many sinful thoughts of my future king, holy father. I would imagine him coming to me in the dark of night, spreading my legs and taking me roughly however he pleased. I…I have on many occasion imagined his hot member delving into my womanhood and my mouth. I…"

She stopped as a wave of lust overwhelmed her and wetness pooled between her legs.

"Go on, Adele" he commanded, his voice low and husky.

"I…I have pleasured myself to these thoughts, used my own fingers imagining they were his as I moaned his name into my pillow."

How she wished she could do the same at that very moment as the thought of Prince Henry's length made her ache in the most glorious way. Through the haze of pleasure permeating her senses, she could hear the rustle of fabric on the other side of the partition.

When he spoke, his voice was strained and low. "And how do you know of these acts? A chaste young maid such as yourself should be innocent to the ways of the world."

"I've made the servant girls tell me of their tumbles with goatherds and stable boys," she whispered. "Forgive me, father, but I must confess that I have made myself lustful with these thoughts; as I sit here confessing to my past sins, I find myself imagining new ones."

Suddenly the partition between the two confessional chambers was thrust aside into some secret niche in the wall.

"You wicked girl," he groaned.

From her seated position the hooded man on the other side, who she strongly suspected was no priest, towered over her.

"Kneel to receive your penance," he commanded her, enveloping her senses with his rich voice.

She dropped to the floor with her eyes downward, afraid to meet his hooded gaze. She was trembling all over, afraid of what this anonymous man might do to her. She was completely alone in the empty, old Cathedral, having made her serving girl stay in her bed in place of her.

"Holy father?" She questioned; the tremor in her voice apparent.

Daring to look up, Adele sucked in her breath loudly in shock as he unlaced the front of his breeches. After a moment the fabric pooled at his feet and, navigating the small space, he stepped out of them; his feet already bear of boots. His stiff cock was before her, tall and proud. She did not have much experience with men, but she was willing to bet that there were not many who were as big as him.

"Adele, don't be frightened," his voice was soft and gently, tugging at her memory.

"Please, you are a priest!" She pleaded.

He laughed from deep within his chest and threw his hood back.

"I am no priest!"

From the second she beheld his hair, red as the Lancastrian rose that was the symbol of his house, she knew exactly who he was. Adele did not need to look upon his handsome face, bright blue eyes burning with lust to know to whom she had been spilling her darkest secrets. It should have been obvious, though; she did not remember giving him her name.

"Your Royal Highness, please forgive me! I knew not to whom I was speaking."

Instead of a sharp reprimand or jeering dismissal, her pleas were met with silence. Long elegant fingers slid down her jaw to her chin, forcing her, not unkindly, to look up. His eyes met hers and he smiled a full, beautiful smile, while with his other hand he stroked his thick erection slowly.

"You have nothing to fear from me, darling girl. Especially not after that, shall I say, illuminating confession."

"How did you know I was here?" The curiosity was so overwhelming she forgot to address him correctly.

His look softened and he stroked her dark locks clumsily behind her ear. "Your brother, may God rest his soul, ask me to keep an eye on you. And so I have. Now, are you ready to receive absolution for your sinful thoughts?"

Adele licked her lips; the fear she had felt from having an anonymous man force himself on her was gone. This is what she had been dreaming of, was it not? She looked up at him.

"Do you consent to your penance?" He inquired, his voice hot and impatient with want.

She nodded, eyes fixed on his member, already imagining the things she wished he'd do with it. Henry shook her jaw, forcing her eyes upward to meet his.

"You have to say it."

"I consent."

And she did; Adele wanted nothing more at that moment than to live out all the wicked, carnal acts her mind had created in the dark of night. The heat between her legs was only growing and every twitch of fabric across her aching center made her more eager. She rose forward a little, shifting her knees onto the cushioned _prie-dieu_. He ran his fingers through her dark, glossy curls and nudged her head forward. Her tongue darted out, slowly running up his length before swirling around the head. She glanced up at him, looking for encouragement. He was staring at her intently, begging her with his eyes; that was all the direction she needed. Bringing the tip of his cock into her mouth she sucked him hard, urged on by his groans and the way he raked those long, elegant fingers through her hair. His hips buckled towards her, and she moved her lips down his shaft taking as much of him in her mouth as she could. Exploring every vein and ridge with her soft tongue, she pumped his member with her other hand, before moving to stroke his balls. She moaned softly as his cock hit the back of her throat and he rolled his hips to match her rhythm.

"Look at me," he commanded, tugging at her hair.

Her eyes shot up, meeting his lust filled ones, as she struggled to relax her mouth enough to take him in up to the hilt. She sucked hard, hollowing her cheeks and never letting her gaze stray from his face for a second. The prince tilted his head back in pleasure, letting a long moan escape his lips.

"Surely this is heaven and if is so, I wonder how your tight cunt will feel," he panted.

Slowly, sucking and licking as she went, she pulled his pulsing member out of her mouth. "Would you like to find out, my prince?"

Emotions quickly flitted across his face; first surprise at her boldness, then sheer, unadulterated arousal. Henry grinned at her wolfishly and in one swift movement he pulled her up to stand, crashing his mouth down on top of hers.

His kisses were fire, utter burning passion. His large hands roved over her body, pressing her against the wall of the confessional. His tongue brushed over her bottom lip and Adele parted her mouth, matching him in fervor. Henry pushed her voluminous skirts up as far as he could and hitched her legs around his hips. Completely without shame she rubbed her aching pussy against his cock, moaning at the delicious friction it created. He trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck before greedily sucking, licking, and kissing the tops of her breasts which were at the moment in danger of popping out of her tightly corseted dress.

She had never imagined pleasure would be this intense, this tantalizing, this _painful_ with aching desire. She wanted his cock in her _now_ or she was sure she would die.

"Oh, Prince Henry," she moaned and tightened her grip on his red curls, pushing her breasts into his face.

And then his lips of gone from her body. Hal grabbed her chin, his fingers digging into her soft skin, and pressed his mouth to her ear, his anger apparent.

"My _father_ is Henry. Call me Hal, just Hal, not _prince, _not _my lord._ Understand?" He hissed.

A small whimper escaped her throat and she nodded. He let go of her chin and kissed the temporary red marks he left, urging them to disappear faster.

"That's better. Now, my lady, tell me what you desire."

Adele desired so many things and she had so few words to express those desires. It did not help that his lips were busy trailing kisses and sucking on her neck and shoulders. Suddenly, his hot cock twitched against the bundle of nerves above her entrance.

"Ooooh...Hal! your cock. I want your cock!"

"Then you shall have it," he murmured before nipping her neck.

She yelped at the sudden feel of teeth in such a tender spot. But it was soon forgotten when he shifted a little, drawing his hips back in order to slam his rigid member through her virginity.

But before he could, a groan was heard. It did not emanate from either of them, but instead the wall of the confessional gave out from the repeated stress they had forced upon it. A small scream escaped her lips as they tumbled backwards into the much cooler church proper. With an audible "umph," he landed on top of her.

They stared at each other, completely lost for words before hysterical laughter bubbled up from his chest. It was so infectious she soon too was gasping for breath.

"So much for not leaving evidence of our activities," he chortled before easing himself off of her. "Are you okay, darling girl?"

Adele nodded, only winded and nothing more. "Yes, Hal, I'm fine."

He grinned that predator's grin again, glad she was uninjured. He glanced back at the confessional, then back to her prone form.

"Good. Shame about the confessional, though. No matter, it's much brighter out here, all the better to see you."

He winked before scooping her up in his arms and marching down the center aisle. She gripped his red shirt which was inexplicably still covering his chest.

"Hal, where are you taking me?" Adele found she like the sound of his nickname on her lips.

He looked down at her, his smile more wicked than ever. "Why, the high altar, of course."

"We _can't_," she cried, utterly scandalized.

"Do not fret so, my dear. I shall have a thousand masses said for your soul. All will be forgiven."

Before she could reply, he swept the heavy gold candlesticks and ornaments off of the massive stone slab before them. They clattered to the ground, leaving just the crisp white linen covering. The Prince of Wales laid her gently down. Pulling off his shirt, he bundled it up and placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow and let his belt drop to the floor. He stood before her completely naked, the cold air doing nothing to deter his ardent arousal. She reached out a tentative hand and ran her fingers down his well chiseled body, leaving a trail of gooseflesh in her wake. Hal captured her hand just before she reached his manhood. Bringing her fingers to his lips, he kissed their tips tenderly, all the while gazing into her eyes.

"Your face shines so brightly with beauty you put the heavens to shame, darling."

He bent his head and pressed his mouth to hers. Hal's lips were thin, but soft and he tasted like mint and cinnamon and other exotic spices she rarely ate. It was intoxicating.

"Shall I relieve you of your clothing, hmm?" He whispered into her flesh. "I'm dying to see what's underneath all that silk."

The metallic _shink_ of a blade leaving its scabbard gave her but a second to tense up before Hal cut the front laces of her gown and corset in an effortless manner which suggested he was much practiced with the action. Adele couldn't deny that after the initial fear she was incredibly aroused by it.

He dropped the knife to the floor and, grasping the delicate fabric in either hand, ripped her dress off of her torso. With some wiggling, she shimmied out of the skirts and they joined the rest of the chaos on the stone ground. As the cold air hit her sensitive flesh, her nipples hardened.

Hal leaped gracefully onto the altar and immediately his hands were upon her, roaming and exploring the curves of her body. They were rough and calloused from years of practicing at war, but she relished in the feeling. Hal filled his hands with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers. She ran her nails down his chest, enjoying the response of a tightly pinched tit that it brought from him. He buried his head into the valley between her breasts, licking and sucking at the underside of one, then the other. She let one hand wander down his back as the other tugged on his hair.

"Oh Hal," she moaned.

The ache in her pussy was unbearable, her thighs were coated with her own wetness and every brush of his skin against her clit was jarring. He certainly enjoyed teasing her, drawing out her pleasure. She couldn't stand it anymore. Reaching down, she slid one finger up her slick folds, sighing.

Hal paused from the nipple he was sucking on and met her eyes. He really was the most beautiful man in the world, with that face that could have been carved from marble and those eyes like glass.

He swatted her hand away. "All in good time, darling."

She whimpered in response. "Haaaal, please."

With a chuckle, Hal abandoned her chest and started to make his way down her torso, trailing kisses as he went. He swirled his tongue around her navel, before continuing lower.

"Open your legs for me," he growled.

The thing he did next made Adele's eyes roll back in her head. From all the naughty whispers she'd shared with her serving maid, she had never imagined a man could do something like that with his tongue. He lapped at her opening, before delving inside of her. Twisting his tongue this way and that, she couldn't help but grind her hips into his face. It was so much better than her fingers. He moved his way up, kissing and nipping her clit, rolling it between his lips until she was screaming obscenities into the arched vaults of the cathedral. Her hands were fisted in his hair and her legs shook as they dangled over the sides of the altar. He gripped her hips with his strong hands, anchoring her down.

"That's it, darling, come undone for me," he half moaned into her pussy.

White hot energy was building up in the pit of her stomach and one last lick of that tongue over her soft, wet folds was all the encouragement she needed. He pulled his face away from her as she came and in one swift movement slammed his thick cock into her aching cunt. She screamed and raked red mark down his back as the pain of losing her maidenhead mingled with the intense pleasure of her first orgasm.

His massive length felt hot and velvety in her tight, sensitive womanhood. Hal kissed her, swallowing her cries before moving to whisper a string of obscenities in her ear with his deep, rich voice.

"God in heaven you're so tight it almost hurts. Do you like how my cock fills you up, darling? Yes, scream for me, you saucy, _wicked_ girl!"

She kissed his neck, shoulders, ears, face, _anything_ she could reach with her lips, all the while meeting the rolling of his hips with her own thrusts. It was all hands, lips, tongue, and pounding, pounding, pounding. He relentlessly pounded her into the high altar and she could feel a second wave of pleasure coiling tightly in her belly.

"Don't stop, please, don't stop, Hal!"

Her walls tightened around his quivering cock and he flipped her on top of him.

"Ride me," he commanded, digging his fingers into her hips and urging her to move faster.

Sliding one hand up her side, he palmed her bouncing breast. She moaned as twinges of pleasure from coming again melted off her body. Leaning down, she pressing against him, exhausted. Hal held her tightly against his chest with one arm looped around her waist and threaded the other hand through her hair.

Kissing him, she stroked his face and murmured all sorts of soft, half formed thoughts and sentiments into his mouth. Rolling her hips in a desperate search for that last wave of pleasure, she could feel his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"Oh Adele!" With a loud, primal growl, Hal found his release deep within her pussy as she came undone on top of him.

Panting, he stroked her face and hair, showering her with soft kisses. They lay like that for a long time; stroking each other, kissing, touching, and whispering in the dark. When it became so late that it was early, Hal wrapped her in his cloak and spirited her back to his chambers in the palace.

* * *

Adele stood quietly during mass, a few rows behind the King and Crown Prince. The sight of his taut strong shoulders sent shivers down her spine. She pushed the thought away and tried to focus, for it was the feast of St. George and the Archbishop had a special announcement for the court.

After much pomp and ceremony the altar boys reverently held up the linen cloth which usually covered the high altar after Lent and Holy Week. In the middle was a dark, russet colored stain.

"Behold! The miraculous manifestation of the blood of our Savior!" The Archbishop cried.

Her eyes widened in shock before she fought to suppress the hysterical bubbles of laughter that were threatening to spill forward. That was no miracle but a remnant of her first night with Hal.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Hal surreptitiously turn around, seeking her gaze. Upon finding her, he smiled that wolfish grin and winked.

She couldn't wait for the night to come.


End file.
